


Go Away

by EndlessPossibiliTaes



Series: Me being Trash [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Deepthroating, Disembowelment, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Obsessive Behavior, One Night Stands, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessPossibiliTaes/pseuds/EndlessPossibiliTaes
Summary: He just wanted a one night stand...





	1. Chapter 1

Jimin sat at the bar, sipping his cocktail in peace. He shifted as a younger boy sat next to him, getting a drink. He didn't know his age and. He really didn't give a hell. He put his empty cup on the counter, watching the strippers rub their greasy asses on the poles. He felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around.

"Hi," the boy smiled brightly.

"Hey."

"I was wondering if you could give me a ride home, you look sober."

 

This fucking- DUMBASS.

Jimin didn't know whether to slap the kid or walk away.

"Please?"

"You shouldn't ride with strangers."

"Ok what's your name?"

"Jesus- Jimin."

"Ok Jimin, lemme get a ride home, possibly your number too."

"Listen kid-"

"I'll pay you back, just please?"

 

 

________Dumb ass transition_________

He told himself he wouldn't, but now he was, he was fucking opening his fucking car door, letting this fucking kid get in his fucking car and take him fucking home, because he lived fucking far and didn't wanna fucking walk.

"Thanks Jimin." He giggled, strapping himself in the seatbelt.

"Yep." Jimin started his car, following the directions he gave him.

"I'm Jungkook." He started, smiling again.

"Uhuh."

"Turn here, it's a short cu-"

"I'm sorry whose driving?"

"I'm sorry whose house are you going too?" Jungkook had a way with comebacks, winking at Jimin through the darkness.

He stiffened as he felt him put his hand over his crotch.

"Kid!"

"I'm 17." Jungkook said, unzipping his pants.

"And I'm 21 Fuck off." Jimin was on the highway, driving down and almost swerved off the street as Jungkook wrapped his mouth around his cock. He sucked like he was savoring it, bobbing his head slowly.

"Boy if you don't- get the Fuck off." Jimin held back a moan while scolding him. Jungkook sucked harder hallowing his cheeks and swallowing around him. Jimin gripped the steering wheel thrusting his into his mouth.

"S-stop." Jimin stopped at a stoplight,  struggling between fucking his mouth, or prying him off.

The younger boy was surprisingly strong, massaging his thighs as he sucked like he hadn't eaten for days, almost like he had done this numerous amounts of times.

He couldn't help but think,

My mom...would fucking...destroy me.

He came, surprised the boy swallowed it like it was juice. He breathed out. Irritated aggravated, frustrated.

 

"You piece of shit."

"I want you to meet my parents." Jungkook slurred out, kissing Jimin's neck. So not only was this boy disgusting, slutty, underaged, cute, and clingy, but he was also delusional. Gripping Jimin's beautiful thick thigh he rubbed it, continuing to kiss his neck and leave a hickey.

"Kid-"

"Daddy-"

"Jungkook no. Just no."

"My mom would love you."

"Pretty sure she'd kill me."

"I would wreck you, in her bed, while you scream my name."

"Kid, get off, and get out, go in your house, I don't wanna see you again." Jimin was at his street, in front of his home.

"I'll see you later."

"In hell maybe."

"4 Grey street, I'll be there tomorrow, make sure you answer the door."

"How the fuck- How!?"

"Hide your papers next time," Jungkook squeezed his thigh one last time before getting out the car.

"Love you."

"Fucking Hell."

 


	2. Chapter 2

The obnoxious knocking on his door is what Jimin up. He doesn't have work, it's his day off, whose fucking with him?

"Hey baby!" Jungkook said holding out flowers, letting himself in the house." Your keys were under a rock so I let myself in."

"Are you shitting me?" Jimin growled walking down the stairs angry and tired in a pair of shorts.

"You're not happy to see me?"

"Not at all." Jimin rubbed his face

"I brought you flowers, they didn't have light blue, so I got regular blue instead.

This...Fuck face.

"How-"

"Instagram."

"How-"

"Searched your name, Park Jimin." Jungkook gave him a loving kiss on the cheek.

"I don't even know you." Jimin seen how dark Jungkook's expression got. He dropped the flowers pinning Jimin to the wall.

"So you know me when your down my throat, and now I'm nothing."

"Kid-"

"Shut up! I tried to make us work."

"What us!? There is no us!"

"Jimin, I don't want to argue right now." Jungkook took in a deep breath. He slapped Jimin across the face, glaring as his head snapped to the left.

"Go Fuck yourself." Jimin spat, pushing the taller boy away. Jungkook turned red, before tears leaked from his eyes.

"Why are you so mean to me!"

"What the- kid you need a therapist."

"I need you...i want you only for me." Jungkook pinned Jimin against the wall, kissing over his neck. He picked taking him over to the couch nearby.

"Fucking-Get off!" Jimin bit his lip.

It was kinda hot.

Being over powered by a clingy obsessive piece of shit that was bigger then him.

"I love you so much." Jungkook growled, pulling his pants off and stroking his own erection. Jimin had lost, laying compliant as he lost his shorts, and his dignity.

 

He moaned, running his fingers through Jungkook's hair before grabbing it, wrapping his legs around his waist. Jungkook was violently hitting his prostate, killing ever bit of sanity he had left.

Then he stopped pulling out and turning Jimin's lower half on his side, his tip just brushing against his needy entrance.

"Say it."

"No..." Jimin hid his face in the pillow biting it as Jungkook eased himself back inside, moving slowly, going deep enough near his prostate, but never touching it.

"Say it."

"I-I..."

"Say it Jimin." Jungkook growled, teasing him by thrusting closer to his prostate.

"I love you." Jimin said quietly, his ears turning red.

"Louder." Jungkook commanded, hitting his prostate roughly.

"I love you!" Jimin cried out as Jungkook grinned, giving him everything he wanted. Jimin came twice, breaking down as Jungkook emptied himself inside without even asking.

 

__________Dumb ass Transition__________

 

"911 what is your emergency."

"Help me, this boy-..." He stopped. Jungkook was underaged, he would look crazy. He couldn't do anything. Well...He thought he couldn't.

"Are you ok?"

"........" Jimin hung up the phone, throwing it on the counter. He was hopeless.

"I swear to God..." Jimin turned to the voice backing up against the counter as Jungkook came closer, pushing his back against it.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one..."

"You're fucking someone else? Huh!"

"Jungkook- baby no no." Jimin played his little game, trying to calm the taller boy down.

"Your fucking someone else! You cheater!" Jungkook cried- bawled.

"You're mine, you understand that!" He gripped his wrist hard.

" Jungkook...stop your hurting-"

"You belong to me." Jungkook growled, turning Jimin around and bending him over the counter.

"Stop!" Jimin yelled, biting his as Jungkook thrusted into him. It hurt, dry and he wasn't even prepared.

"You're...You're hurting me..." Jimin tried to push him off, only to be pinned by the larger male. Jungkook came inside of him, after raping him, and leaving him on the kitchen floor.

"If you cheat again, I'll cut you." Jungkook warned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jungkook, baby we need to talk..." Jimin said walking downstairs, limping slightly. He had to get rid of him, Jungkook seems like the type of guy to kill Jimin, then make love to his dead body. He sat on the couch next to him, forcing a fake smile.

"About what sweetie?" Jimin cringed, before taking a deep breath.

"I think we need a break." Jimin said holding his hand as if he gave two fucks.

"What do you mean?"

"I-we can't be together, it just won't work."

"Theres someone else isn't there?"

Jimin just kept telling himself, I will not yield.

"No, I just don't think we will work out anymore."

"B-but what did I do wrong?" Jungkook was in tears hugging Jimin for dear life.

 

Well...for starters-

"Nothing baby, I just...I lost love." Not that it was ever there. Jimin tried to make his way out of Jungkook's grip. He had no way of running, Jungkook would catch him. He couldn't fight back without a weapon...specifically long distance...specifically a gun. Lastly he couldn't just leave. This boy had his way Sith information. Somehow he found out Jimin's last name his favorite color, food, friends, family and his address.

There was no hope...unless JHOOOOOOOOPE.

No, I'm just fucking with you.

He needs a damn gun. And shoot this motherfucker in the dick.

 

________Dumb ass Transition_________

"Oh...you're still here."

"I want to make this work out Jimin, we can settle it." Jungkook walked over to him, wrapping his hands around his waist  and kissing his forehead. He lifted Jimin to sit on the counter easily

If Jimin had to do it, he had to do it.

"Jungkook I don't love you." Jimin said bracing for any hit Jungkook would give him. He backed away like he was burned, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Give me your phone!" Jungkook paced frantically.

"I don't love you, I DONT WANT YOU!" Jimin shouted. Jungkook punched Jimin in the stomach. The smaller man hugged his body trying to protect himself, only to have Jungkook grab the back of his neck, and throw him to the floor.

Jimin held his breath as he heard fabric tear, and Jungkook spread his cheeks.

"You seem to forget who you belong to." Jungkook growled, lifting Jimin's power half slightly. He brought his tongue to his hole, licking it before letting it go in, wiggling around.

Jimin involuntarily(that's a hard word to spell without auto correct, FUCK.)pushed himself back, letting Jungkook eat him out, sloppily and messy. Jimin moaned, his eyes rolling back at the wet muscle.

"Fuck, fucking fuck..." Jimin cursed resting his forehead on the floor.

"Tell me." Jungkook started, fingering Jimin quickly." Tell me you want my cock."

"No!- Ah! Fucking hell!"

"Tell me how much you crave it inside of you."

"I-I-please..." Jimin lifted himself up, biting his lip as he clenched around nothing.

"Tell me baby."

"Fill me..."

"Now was that so hard." Jungkook chucked, thrusting into Jimin, pressing into his lower back." You're needy pussy loves my cock right?"

"Y-yes."

"Who ever your sleeping around with, I'll make you forget about them. You're mine, understood!"

"Yes!" Jungkook pounded into him ruthlessly, the wet sounds of his deep hard thrusts, barely giving Jimin time to recover.

"Oh my fuck..." Jimins voice was unsteady, with Jungkook moving so quickly inside of him.

"You're not walking, daddy will carry you." He thrusted harder, and it actually started to hurt with the pleasure. His prostate being assaulted, with the deep thrusts, he winced a little, trying to turn and push Jungkook off. Jungkook let him turn, but pinned his arms above his head, turning his lover half also to wrap his legs around his waist.

"Such a good boy daddy."

Jimin screamed as he came, hating himself for letting Jungkook turn him to jelly.

"You're meeting my parents tomorrow, I Tell them about you all the time."

Jimin started to cry, still struggling against Jungkook. He came inside of him, degrading him even more.

"Daddy didn't mean to be rough, I just need you to stay loyal ok baby?" Jungkook kissed his cheek, wiping his tears away.

"Go fuck yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

"Please!" Jimin cried as Jungkook slowly drew the knife over his left thigh lightly." Fucking kill me already!"

"Why would I do that baby." Jimin was badly beaten, he coughed up blood every time Jungkook hit him. Marks on his inner thigh, his ass red, with blood and cuts on his cheeks.

"I will never love you!" Jimin hissed, earning a smack from Jungkook.

"You'll appreciate me when you can't walk."

Jungkook stabbed the knife in his thigh, twisting it so it went deep. Jimin screamed, crying. Jungkook had a pump in his hand connected to a plug.He lifted Jimin's injured leg, making him curse and cry.

He shoved the plug in making sure it was very uncomfortable. He dropped his leg down, chuckling as he continued to scream. He squeezed the pump. Jimin froze as the plug enlarged more and more as he squeezed. 

"Tell me you love me honey." Jungkook tilted his head to the side. Jimin felt his insides become stretched as the plug inside of him was filled with air.

"I fucking hate you, you sick fuck..." Jimin whispered. Jungkook pulled the knife out his leg, drawing it up his cock, dripping his own blood on it. Jimin gulped.

"I said, tell me you love me." He pushed the knife harder into his peepee, smirking as Jimin quickly fumbled with his words.

"I l-love y-you!"

"Really?" Jungkook cut the flesh.

"Yes I love you, I love you." Jimin said quickly.

"Fucking liar." Jungkook took one of Jimin's hands, putting his leg over it and holding his hand between his thighs. He cut off his finger, quick and painful.

"Please! Just kill me!" Jimin cried. Jungkook hummed as if he was thinking about it, before cutting off another one.

"Lovers don't kill each other silly." Jungkook giggled. 

 

"Oh Jimin, you don't know how much I love you." He kissed Jimin, forcing his tongue in his mouth. Jimin bit down, hard, trying to push Jungkook away.

"Fuck!" Jungkook cursed, pulling back." That wasn't nice baby." He said dangerously, taking the knife putting it close to his face,cutting a thin line on his cheek.

"What if I cut out your tongue? Huh!? You wouldn't like that right baby?" He asked. He pushed Jimin to the floor holding him down on his stomach, he pulled his hand back, spanking Jimin hard. Jimin cried out as the wounds and sore spots on his ass were it. The base of the plug was pushed, making it touch his prostate. He didn't want pleasure, he didn't want to moan. Jimin managed to push Jungkook off, getting up, wincing as the plug moved inside of him. He limped upstairs out the basement, crying. 

Jungkook was walking behind him, smirking. He could easily catch Jimin, he was faster, and stronger. Jimin fell landing in his left leg, biting his tongue to keep back a scream.

He crawled to the living room, over to the couch. He stepped on his leg, stopping him.

"Please go away! Go away!"

"But my love-" Jungkook gasped, looking down at his chest. A bullet wound going straight through him. He couldn't talk, his voice cracking.

Blood gushed out his mouth as he coughed and choked before he fell to his knees, collapsing, his body falling on top of Jimin. Jimin cried pushing up against his heavy limp body.

His mouth full of blood, spitting out on Jimin. He continued choke for a moment, before stopping his head against Jimin's chest.

He was stuck under him, the plug painfully pushing up against his stomach.

He reached for the house phone on the table near by, crying into the phone.

"911 what is your emergency."

"Help me!"

"Sir calm down. Where are-""

"He's crushing me, I can't breath!" Jimin begged." Please hurry, help me!"

__________Smart Ass Transition_________

The police broke his door down when they heard him scream. The checked Jungkook's pulse, stating he was dead. They quickly picked him off of Jimin, a male officer looking away from Jimin's state.

Three of his fingers gone, covered in bruises, his own and Jungkook's blood, a deep wound in his leg, his lower half scarred.

"What happened." Jimin assumed he the was youngest officer." Why did he do this."

"I didn't want to love him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy early birthday Seokjinnie


End file.
